Frustration
by AsukiSan
Summary: It was difficult to believe, Grimmjow didn't want to have sex! So Ichigo decided to try and help him out.


**This was when I couldn't think of any actual lemons, but I was able to come with something else 8D**

**This be Yaoi! No like no read and leave rude comments!**

It was very difficult to take in, but it was quite true; Grimmjow, Ichigo Kurosaki's mate, didn't want to have sex! He was still attracted to his Shinigami, but the urge to ravish and take him… wasn't there for some reason! It was really bugging him, but for Ichigo it was a blessing; his homework was being turned in on time and he wasn't complaining about getting up early anymore. Although, after a week without anything sexually related, he had begun to worry about his teal-haired lover.

"Grim?" Ichigo sat down on his bed next to Grimmjow after he finished his last math problem, "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself." The Espada looked at his Berry and shrugged,

"In all honesty" He wrapped his arm around the red-head's waist and pulled him close; Ichigo wondered if he was going to try something, but soon relaxed when his Espada hadn't made any moves on him "I don't know."

"Why have you…not done anything with me?" Ichigo hesitated slightly, hoping that he wouldn't encourage Grimmjow to do anything. The Arrancar was silent a moment before replying

"I just… don't want sex… as hard as is it is to wrap around."

"Are you coming down with something?" Ichigo placed his forehead against Grimmjow's to check his temperature and it was pretty much normal, as hollows go.

"I doubt it; I would've felt something by now."

"True." They were both silent for a moment before Ichigo's face almost lite up "Maybe you just haven't had the right approach."

"The…right approach?" The Espada repeated almost wearily.

"Sure." The boy moved to half-sit on the Espada. The Arrancar's eyes widened to see this strange action by his lover yet had been almost eager to see what he was thinking. "Can I… try and help." The Shinigami blushed, but didn't move away.

"Yeah." The Espada was beginning to feel back to his normal self, although not enough to feel the urge to claim his berry. Ichigo moved his hips on to Grimmjow's close enough to where he could feel the heat from Grimmjow's body and was close enough to almost feel Grimmjow, but against his lust, he kept himself far off to where it wasn't satisfying enough. The Shinigami soon moved slightly against the Espada, once more feeling that amazing heat between them. Grimmjow gasped and pulled the Shinigami against him and had begun to buck against him.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo arched his back; his lover's cry radiated in the room, making the Espada feel that wonderful heat once more.

"Ah… yes, Ichi?"

"Is… this working?" he was beginning to lose his mind to the lust.

"Yes…" His lover gripped the boy's hips and forced him to turn around so that his back was facing the Espada. "In fact… it encouraged me to try this." Ichigo began to regret trying to help his teal-haired lover,

"To do what?"

"Oh… nothing really." Grimmjow began to unbutton the boy's pants and removed his hardening member.

"This doesn't look like nothing!" He tried to push the Espada's hands off of him,

"You started it, Ichi." Grimmjow grinned "And I shall finish it." He wrapped an arm around his berry's waist to hold him in place as he used his other hand to stroke the boy's growing erection.

"A-ah! Grimm!"

"I do thank you for this, Ichigo." The Arrancar had muttered against the back of Ichigo's neck. "I shall return the favor." Grimmjow's hand began to move a little faster in response; Ichigo gripped the arm holding his waist. "You seem to be enjoying this." His vocals could use only a couple of vowels as pleasure continued to over-whelm his senses and lust had almost completely clouded his mind. "I want you to scream for me, Ichi." Ichigo reached back and kissed Grimmjow on the lips

"F-faster." The Shinigami was now at the point of begging as his muscles began to tighten and was almost at his climax, he needed only that little push. Grimmjow only smirked as he complied with his Shinigami's wishes and sped up his strokes. Once felt the Espada felt that his restraint around the boy's waist was now completely unnecessary and moved the arm to play with Ichigo's torso.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow remove his arm and moved his own hand in-between their bodies and tried to stroke his lover's erection; however, he could only brush it and began to whimper.

"Grimm… let me pleasure you too." It came out as more of a beg, rather than a demand, but Grimmjow complied anyway. The Espada turned Ichigo's body to face him and the boy was soon removing Grimmjow's now fully erect and dripping member, and was already stroking it in time with Grimmjow's strokes.

"I-Ichi! AH…!" Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and was trying his best not to come too early. Ichigo buried his face into the Espada's neck as they continued to speed up, both of them trying to last longer than the other. But regardless, Ichigo came first, covering both their bodies and clothes; Grimmjow wasn't far behind and soon covered their clothes even more.

"Grimm… do you feel better?" Ichigo spoke when his breathe became even again

"Yes." The Espada smirked and pushed Ichigo down on the bed. The Shinigami blinked a couple of times before muttering,

"…..Good God, what have I done."

"Everything!" Grimmjow smirk grew dark.

'At least he's back to normal.' Ichigo sarcastically thought before Grimmjow claimed his lips once more.


End file.
